Melodic Love
by Chakram Soldier
Summary: A song played through the air. A lovely song, as Sugar Queen would say. Written for Taang Week Day 4, Song. Rated K Just in case. Contest inside! Send answers in review. Bad Title and Summary. I'm running low on ideas!


CS: Hello Taang fans

CS: This is written for Taang week Day 4: Song.

Axel: CS does not own Avatar.

XXXXXXXXXX

A clean note blew through the crisp night air, awakening the 12 year old light sleeper Toph in her earth tent easily. Another note followed, prolonged and resonating with nature. The blind Earthbender grudgingly and silently opened the front of her earth Tent.

The note stopped and five notes played as each leave rustled in the wind. The music was getting farther. Toph felt inclined to follow it.

With her 'sight' she could only feel the rustling of the grass around the origin of the gentle tunes that were reaching her ears.

Toph walked slowly towards the source of the music. It had stopped and Toph approached it calmly, calmed by the song playing. The music ended all too soon as two light, airy footsteps hit the ground. Aang turned around and paled as he saw Toph.

"That was nice Twinkles. That was nice." Toph praised before walking back to her tent.

X

Toph's eyes snapped open. The twenty year old looked around. She placed her feet on the ground. She sighed sadly. It was just the rustling of the trees. The wind blowing through her personal garden.

She tiredly got out of her King sized bed as she got prepared for the day. She slipped out of her pale green night gown and reached in for one of her outfits. She felt each one, deciding on a baggy shirt and comfy pants.

She wobbled out of her room, still a little tired. She used her 'sight' to look up at the mantle. There were two pictures, each with an earth copy made by King Bumi so that Toph could see them.

They were hand painted by Suki, one of the two huddled up as waves crashed around them and another with their clothes ruffled, them laying on the ground, her hair down and with blushes on their faces. She chuckled as she remembered that day.

She slipped outside and 'looked around' her private garden. Plants surrounded her, ivy up on the walls, all flowers and plants that couldn't kill you were her in her garden.

With her Earthbending, she could feel all the things that she and Aang carved into the rocks. From hearts, to Toph's headband, and once he even shoved his faced in mud and hardened it so that she could know what he looked like.

Toph 'looked' at the archway that she and Aang stood under on their wedding day. She sighed when she remembered how annoying it was that Aang wanted to 'save it for the honeymoon.' Something about an Airbender tradition. That almost drove her to the point of insanity. '_But he made up for it on the honeymoon.'_ Toph reminded herself.

Toph grimaced at she felt hunger come over her body. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinets. Aang made an organizing system so she could tell what food is what. He made pictures of the food in the earth cabinets and placed the food on top of the pictures. So when she's trying to eat potato chips, she doesn't eat instant mashed potatoes.

She smiled as she got out the toaster, placed some spark rocks in the bottom, and slid in some wheat bread. She got out the health butter that Katara gave them. Ugh, yes health butter. It was pumped up with nutrients and less salt and blah, blah, blah. But it tasted surprisingly good. So after eating half of the large loaf of bread, she put away the toaster, butter, and bread.

She rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby inside give a slight kick. _'I wish you were here Twinkles. I don't want you to miss this.'_ The 8 month pregnant woman thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

CS: End of story, hope you liked it!

Axel: Not so fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aang thrust his hand forward, a rush of air following. The rebels were blown away. He created an earth and metal cage around the wind blown Firebenders.

He turned as he saw Haru making earth cages as well. The Hippo and The Boulder were fighting with him as well. Sokka was busy attacking with his black meteor sword. He had searched for months for it after the war.

"Hurry up guys!" Aang yelled as he shot out a fatal blow of fire at a rebel that was about to kill Sokka. As much as he hated killing, he wouldn't let one of his friends die.

Aang sighed as the earth gobbled up some more of the murderous rebels. This had been going on for months. Seven months to be exact. He was worried about Toph. She wasn't feeling all that well when he left. As the last of the rebels were finally rounded up, Aang and the others turned them into the earth king of Ba Sing Sei. Before any thanks could be bestowed, Aang left on Appa.

X

Toph's blind eyes widened as two light and airy foot steps landed on the roof. A song she heard so long ago started to play. The song the he played when he before proposed. The song the band at their wedding played. The song that was her favorite. "Aang!"

"Toph!" Aang jumped down and looked as Toph turned around. "Wha?"

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant! Your gonna be a dad!" Toph said with enthusiasm.

"Me? Oh lord." Even after months of fighting, being scorched, the great Avatar never got knocked out. Yet, here we are, the great and mighty Avatar Aang passed out as his wife rubbed her inflated stomach.

"Same old Twinkle Toes." Toph said with a kind smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

CS: Ok, now it's over.

Axel: Did anyone catch the reference here?

CS: Who ever can tell me what the reference to one of my other one shots for Taang week this had in it, I'll write a Taang, Sukka, or Zutara one shot for them of their choice for theme. The highest I write is T. It should be easy. I hope.

Axel: Please write you answer in a review. First review we get with the correct answer is the winner.


End file.
